The Wrath of Hera
by Aganippe
Summary: Not even a goddess can escape the wrath of Hera. After millenia of carefree happiness, Artemis finds herself suddenly torn from the life she had loved, only to find herself alone in a world unknown to her. And yet more horrible, it didn't know her...
1. Exile

Disclaimer: I own nothing that the brilliant mind of J. R. R. Tolkien has ever put forth with pen, paper, or type writer. Nor do I intend to impose upon the astonishing masterpiece Peter Jackson so artfully created for the public eye.

1

* * *

The Wrath of Hera

Chapter 1:

Birds' song drifted from their perches in the branches. Squirrels played amongst themselves, chasing each others' tails. Chipmunks filled their cheeks with acorns, bloating their faces in a comic fashion. Light fought through the leafy canopy, struggling to reach the forest floor.

_ O, the sounds and smells of a late summer afternoon,_ she thought._ The world is_ _my home_; _tomorrow I may hunt a wild boar in Syracuse, while today I hunt in northern Sparta._ The nymphs she regarded as both companions and family, dashed ahead as she stalked the leaf-strewn earth.

Suddenly Britomartis stopped. Motioning to her, the nymph morphed into a tree, her hair fanning out and up behind her, changing into bark, her arms reaching to the sky as branches, leaves sprouting. Her face was all that remained a beautiful maiden, until that too grew still and turned dark and smooth as wood. When she was done transforming, her fair face smiled at the hunter, motioning her to continue.

The hunter did so, moving on. The nymph had lead her to a clearing, which she knew to be the correct one when she approached it and found the remaining of her followers crouched behind bushes, watching, waiting. When they saw their Lady nearing, they silently retreated, as to avoid imposing on her glory in the hunt.

Peering between the bushes lining the clearing, she saw what she had been looking for. A deer was browsing along the tips of the bushes across the clearing, completely unaware of her.

Straightening, bow held erect, right elbow pulled back, the brush of fingertips meeting the corner of her mouth as she prepared to let the arrow fly. However, when she loosened her fingers, a twig snapped, sending the arrow completely off target. Turning, she found a sheepishly smiling Arethusa guiltily mouthing the words "I'm sorry," before retreating. Glaring briefly, she turned back to her prey, only to find it frantically searching the woods in her direction. No doubt correctly assuming a predator was near.

Quickly she strung another arrow and took aim. The gods were not on her side however. Just as she was about to let loose again, a beam of light glinted off one of the several molten gold streaks marring her flesh. The deer's innocent brown eyes saw this gleam and immediately leapt into the brush. Yet the unfortunate creature did not move swiftly enough.

The most skilled archer had seen her chance and taken it. She let the arrow fly, though the dear was leaving the clearing. As it leapt over the last bush into the assured safety of the forest's darkness, the arrow had already lodged itself in the poor animal's hindquarters.

Squealing in pain, the deer bound lopsidedly into the safe recesses of its home.

"Curse you, Apollo!" the woman cried, unsheathing a silver knife, much like her arrows, and racing after the animal. When she reached it, she put it out of its misery. Artemis gazed apologetically into its eyes as it died. Then she gave it the final rights fit for a king, putting a golden coin under its tongue.

"Apollo, how could you? Enough of your childish games!" She screamed into the afternoon's surroundings.

Her nymphs emerged from the depths of the forest, mourning the tragic loss of an animal. They hunted for food, yes; all creatures must sustain themselves. Nymphs were not immortal like the gods. But suffering was not their way. A swift and peaceful end was an admirable death.

Soon laughing was heard, and the handsome god of the sun was gracing them with their presence.

"Come now, sister, do not fret. You boast of your hunting skills so, I just _had_ to toy with you." He flashed her with his most dazzling smile.

Artemis was not fooled. Glaring at him with much more vehemence than she had directed at Arethusa for her first interruption, she swiftly turned her back on her younger twin, pulling her arrow out of the limp deer.

"O, come sister; do not hold a grudge over me. It just irks me that you are so much better at hunting than I," Apollo pleaded.

"You should consider your status with pride that only the goddess of the hunt, and the great hunter Orion himself bests you in this ability. Mind your sunlight and songs, along with your other duties, and leave me to mine!" Rising to her feet, she stalked back to the clearing in search of her wasted arrow.

Rushing after her, he stopped before her, so she had to skirt him quickly lest she collide with her twin. "Do not be angry with me, we _are_ related to Hera, you know. The jealousy that so clouds her mind runs in our veins also."

"Do not speak of her so! She has enough of a grudge against us already, do not provoke her! And do not use that as an excuse for causing unnecessary pain to _my_ most sacred animal!" She whirled from him and yanked her arrow from the tree she had been leading the argument to.

"Alright, alright, I get your point. I shall be the ever humble archer, watching with festering jealousy as always. O, the woe is me." Apollo turned a pouting face to his sister.

"Don't do that! Stop it! I mean it, no sad eyes, Apollo, stop! It's not working, just give up!" Avoiding his gaze, she marched back to the deer.

"Fine, I see I cannot win!" Throwing his hands up in mock defeat, Apollo emitted a brilliant flash of light and disappeared back to whatever hapless maiden he was harassing at the moment. Later, the nymphs would learn the poor lass was Cassandra.

Artemis could not suppress her grin any longer. Turning to her companions, she set Britomartis, Arethusa, and Callisto to help the others carry the deer back to their dwelling.

After they left, she cleaned the area where the deer had lain, leaving nothing but a faint smell so as not to warn future game that hunters were nearby. Then she set to her task of cleaning her arrows. They would never dull or break, being gifts from Zeus. When she was little, she had sat upon her father's knee and demanded of him fifty hunting hounds, fifty nymphs for companions, a silver bow and arrows, and his promise to never demand her to marry.

The first three requests were expected. The fourth, however, was a surprise. To this day Artemis has always hated and feared men. She remained one of the three virgin goddesses. Her nymphs were to remain virgins also, or suffer severe punishment.

As she cleaned her arrows, Artemis was lost in thought, so she didn't notice the figure approaching from the woods.

Artemis was a beautiful maiden. No man who saw her would ever be able to live without touching her, thus it should have been no surprise when she turned to find Zeus looking upon her as he did to so many.

The gods did not concern themselves with relations; though this may be the cause of a Cyclops, Minotaur, or odd behavior. One such would be Zeus eating his child's mother so that the offspring may not pose a threat to his monarch status. They were often incestuous, Zeus among the most. No sister, daughter, or mother was beyond his roving eye.

So when Artemis found Zeus cornering her alone and in the woods, there was reason for her to be alarmed. Though she was a goddess, she was also a lesser god, while he was the king of all gods and the universe.

Soon, it was obvious of his intent. A lustful gaze roamed over her body, from her short leather skirt, to the tight and revealing leather shirt. Artemis wore sparse clothing while hunting, so as not to constrict her abilities of agility when she was hunting.

Fortunately, she _was_ a goddess, armed with the very weapons Zeus had given her, made by the great and talented blacksmith god, Hephaestus, and a very protective, and less incestuous, brother conveniently on call with a more active and dominating power.

"Apollo!" she cried. Zeus narrowed his eyes and approached her menacingly.

"What? Dear sister, is this an apolog- giyahh! Father, what on _earth_ are you doing to that poor girl?" Apollo cried. When Zeus ignored him, and he saw the urgent distress his sister was in, Apollo took action.

With a ball of fire in one hand, and a blade in another, Apollo lunged at Zeus. Zeus glared and backed away. The king of the gods was always one to involve himself in sexual practices, but he was not one to inflict harm on his own children. He would retreat and devise a plan to trick the object of his desires into allowing him to conquest.

Backing away, Zeus smiled, and disappeared in a flash of lightning, returning to Olympus.

"Artemis, are you all right?" Apollo knew his sister's fear and hatred to the other sex, excluding him of course.

"Yes, I should have known he would turn his sights toward me. My own father!"

"Shhh, do not worry, I shall protect you. If I sense Zeus anywhere near you again, I shall be back here to your rescue. It is well known that no woman on Olympus, Earth, or even in the Underworld may escape his prowling gaze."

"That may be so, but I will _not_ join their ranks. Now, if you'll leave me, I intend to go cook a deer."

"You do not need me? Sister, you were just attacked! Surely you could use some company?"

Artemis stopped walking, looking quickly, alternately, between her brother and the direction of her camp in indecision. "O all right. But do not tell the nymphs about what has come to pass."

And so Apollo walked his headstrong sister back to her residence, though she was slightly relieved for his assuring presence.

Upon entering the clearing, they found dinner already cooking. Apollo stayed to partake in their meal, keeping a watchful eye out for his sister. Artemis laughed joyously while watching her friends dance, and her brother play his lyre, and her mother tend to dinner.

She loved her home, which was no question. She loved her role as goddess of the moon, forest, earth, hunt, and childbirth. She loved being the protector of animals and children. She could take life, while ensuring safe passage into it. She could be merciless, or strike someone with her painless silver arrows.

She was a goddess. She was worshiped, loved, feared by the people of the ancient world. She knew her name would carry on in pagan beliefs for millennia. She had a family who loved her, friends who adored her, a purpose to her life, and a will to carry it out.

She was happy, content, and carefree.

This was probably why she wasn't as worried as she ought to be.

When the festivities of the most recent hunt ended, she watched her brother return to his throne. She watched her nymphs fall asleep. Her mother cleaned up the spit fire, stored the remainder of the deer, wished her a good night, and then joined her daughter's comrades in slumber.

Artemis watched all of this.

Then she rose, to fetch more water by the stream.

Alone she left, with her bow and arrows as always.

Alone she walked silently through the wood, disturbing no animals with her presence.

Alone she approached the stream.

Alone she removed her clothing.

Alone she bathed.

Alone she was no more.

Hera approached her from the woods, so as not to alert her of her presence.

Hera knows all.

Hera sees all.

Never once has Hera attempted to punish Zeus. She was the goddess of marriage, married to a promiscuous god, bound by her natural right to uphold the laws of marriage, and never once did she punish him.

O no, she loved Zeus; she could never punish him.

She just punished the objects of his misplaced affection.

Leto, Artemis and Apollo's mother, was not permitted to give birth in any land. Not until she found the island of Delos, which had nothing to lose and therefore tempted no ill punishment from the queen of the gods. Even then, Hera delayed the goddess of childbirth, leaving Leto in stalled labor.

Echo was hounded by Zeus, only to be persuaded to delay Hera so Zeus may escape her wrath. Hera was no fool and cursed Echo to repeat what others may say, so as not to postpone others with a farce again. This proved to be a problem when Narcissus became the object of Echo's love and could not use her own words to inform him.

Eventually, Zeus will turn his attentions to Callisto, and Hera will change her into a bear, to be struck by a hunter with an arrow, though she will be put in the stars with her and Zeus' son, forming the Ursa Major and the Ursa Minor.

All of these are examples of Hera's wrath. And here the queen of the gods herself was approaching an innocent and unawares goddess.

"You love your home, don't you?" the vengeful queen whispered to herself. "You enjoy being worshiped, respected, and feared. You love your little following? What if you didn't have any of that? What if I put you where not even the mighty Atlas could find you? What better way to prevent Zeus' lust for you than to hide you where none would ever find you?"

The huntress hummed to herself as she bathed in the stream. Nonchalant, and caught up in her own pastime, she never noticed the change of atmosphere; the change in the direction that the stream flowed, her clothes sitting on a larger stone, her bow and arrows no longer resting against a tree, but laying on the forest floor. Or the fading figure in the forest.

She was just concentrated on rinsing the exertions from the hunt away, and filling her flask.

In fact, it wasn't until the male eyes fell upon her unclad body that she paused in her washing.

* * *

In Regards for Reviewers: I will gladly accept reviews. I have put years of stories, wandering thoughts, and English classes into this story and would love to hear all complements, criticisms, and helpful tips. If I have my myths crossed or events misplaced, by all means, inform me so that I may edit my mistakes. And I beg of you, leave your email address so that I may respond. I am told we are not supposed to respond in the next chapter and I intend to respond through email. I find it heartening when my reviews are responded to. 


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing that the brilliant mind of J. R. R. Tolkien has ever put forth with pen, paper, or type writer. Nor do I intend to impose upon the astonishing masterpiece Peter Jackson so artfully created for the public eye.

* * *

The Wrath of Hera

Chapter 2:

The fellowship rode hard into the safety of the trees. Frodo stumbled, preoccupied with the death of Gandalf. Tears dripped down Sam's cheeks as he reached out to catch the arm of his friend, righting him. Merry and Pippin walked on in grievous silence, while Boromir let a sad smile grace his face as he herded them along the path in the woods. Aragorn stalked the forest in anger, while setting a pace much too fast for the hobbits. Gimli walked swiftly, checking to assure himself that the Halflings kept pace, casting worried glances to the newly appointed leader of the group. None were foolish enough to approach Aragorn about the speed he had set for their travels. Legolas mournfully looked at his friend, and then disappeared from the fellowship's view as he ran into the trees to scout.

They had traveled into the mines of Moria, only to find Gimli's cousin dead, and to lose Gandalf, a dear friend and great asset to their cause. They themselves had barely escaped with their lives after facing a fire demon, broken bridge, and a surrounding army of orcs and goblins.

It was a terrible experience.

Terrible indeed.

Now Legolas looked back at the fellowship from between the leaves. It was a sad company that traveled forth from Rivendell.

They were all feeling the weariness creeping upon them, Frodo most of all. _Such a large and daunting task lain on his shoulders. A task much too dangerous for one as young and small as he, _Legolas thought. He was not even sure that he would have taken it upon himself to carry the ring into Mordor. For all his talent at the bow or blade, he was not so arrogant to assume he could resist the urge of the ring. Legolas did not even know if Frodo would last much longer against the strain that the small bit of gold forced upon any who held it in their grasp. But while the knowledge that an army of Men could not possibly gain entry into Mordor to destroy the 'One Ring', the faint hope that a small hobbit with a true heart may slip unnoticed behind the fortress walls to fulfill the quest brightened the most forlorn of hearts.

Turning from his group of friends, the Elvin prince scouted the surrounding woodland in the hopes of giving fore warning to the Lothlorien Elves. While his company would readily call the residents of this forest friend, these are dark times, and a defensive warrior with quick reflexes and taught bowstring would not bode well with unexpected travelers within their borders.

Finding no sign, yet knowing that the watch of the city must not be far off, Legolas wandered farther from the fellowship.

Soon he chanced to hear song drifting on the wind toward him. Elves had heightened hearing, so when he realized the music was faint, he knew the source was farther still from his companions.

Hesitant between leaving his friends to fend for themselves at the moment, and discovering whose voice carried toward him, the prince soon realized that Aragorn was raised by the Elves and would be quite capable to defend their group. Legolas followed the sound.

Curiosity led his feet more than navigation. After days of silently mourning over the loss of his friend, the melodious voice wandering towards him seemed to wake him from a sorrowful haze.

As the Elf neared the sound, he became more and more entranced by what his pointed ears heard. Soon he knew he had reached the soft sound he had been searching for. He could hear the faint trickle of the water in a stream behind the line of bushes barring his way to the owner of the sweet carol he sought after.

Pulling a branch of leaves aside, he peered before him, nearly gasping aloud at the scene that lay before his eyes.

A gloriously beautiful maiden stood naked in the stream before him. Her skin the soft bronze of leaves turning in autumn. Marring her flesh, yet creating an ethereal sense to her beauty, were slashes of color; red, brilliant as maple leaves in the early fall, green the deep shade of evergreen trees at the base of mountains. Dark streaks of brown the color of oak slashed through her bronzed skin, but most shocking were the far more scarce streaks of the most brilliant and true gold on her body. One such metallic smear glinted light on her cheek as she turned her face with its closed eyes to the sky, the only gold streak on her visage.

This woman was indeed the product of the forest.

As Legolas watched this odd person who so caught his interests, he noticed that her movements were quite extraordinary. Her motion was that of a falcon, yet graceful like a deer. Her eyes, when she opened them, also resembled a deer's, with no whites to her eyes and a rich, brown color.

Her hair was auburn, like damp earth and leaves on the ground, but it shined red and copper when sunlight bounced off it. He was startled to see feathers andleaves sprouting haphazardly from her skull, mingling with curling locks.

Abruptly the music stopped, and the euphoric trance in which Legolas had found himself ended. Suddenly he found himself wondering how such a maiden came to exist, and how she had acquired such an appearance.

Wary now of this woman, the prince froze as she moved.

Her arms dropped from their scrubbing, she slowly turned to the male Elf hidden behind the bushes.

The next words she spoke were unexpected.

"The last man who spied on me was turned into a stag by my own hand. I doubt Actaeon appreciated being torn to shreds by his hunting hounds. You would do well to flee now." After saying this, the woman peered into the bushes.

Confusion overcame Legolas as he saw the initial shock, then the dawning panic in her eyes. Her gaze swept over the ground surrounding her, taking in her bow and arrows left on the ground, her clothes and flask upon a rock. For some reason he could not grasp, her eyes grew wide in terror and shock. As he watched her from behind the bushes lining the stream, she grabbed her things and fled into the forest.

Giving chase, he soon lost her. Even with his Elvin sight, the strange coloring to her skin allowed her to disappear easily. Sighing, and completely baffled, Legolas turned back towards the fellowship.

Artemis nonchalantly began humming. With the peaceful quiet, and the occasional chirping of a bird, a great calm overcame her. Very soon her voice took volume, and became a song she had heard sung many times before. A song of love and loss, something she gratefully would never experience.

As her song became louder and louder, she unexpectedly felt a presence beside her.

With complete confidence, she gave fair warning to the interloper. "The last man who spied on me was turned into a stag by my own hand. I doubt Actaeon appreciated being torn to shreds by his hunting hounds. You would do well to flee now."

Artemis looked into the bushes to identify the person spying on her. The face she found was indeed male, as she had expected. Yet he was neither Apollo nor Zeus.

Startled, Artemis glanced at her surroundings, then to her belongings, and then noticed that the landscape was completely different than it had been. Her clothes were on a much larger stone, her bow and arrows carelessly laid upon the ground when they had been leaning against a tree moments before, a tree that no longer stood there.

The sounds of the forest had changed also. Where once birds from her native land sang their song, now sounds unknown to her reached her ears.

The feel of the forest was strange too. Immediately Artemis realized that the forest she was standing in was not the forest that was so much a part of her, or she a part of it. The stream she stood in was not the water that swam through her veins. The plants were not part of her flesh, and these bird's feathers did not decorate her hair. She did not share the same hazel eyes of the deer she could sense behind the trees before her.

What was worse, the deer did not know her. The deer, her sacred animal that both loved and feared her, did not know their goddess. The birds did not sing her name, chipmunks did not recognize her. The foliage surrounding her did not stretch to further near itself to her presence. Her nymphs were no where in sight.

Cold terror gripped her stomach, making the task of drawing breath nearly impossible. Panic enveloped her, freezing her senses so all she could think to do was flee.

Then she remembered the man. As she peered at his face hidden behind leaves, she realized he was not like any of the few men she had seen. He did not cower before her and he did not have the faults lurking in his eyes like so many others. In fact, she noticed a strange light glinting from within him.

In the distance, a bird cried shrilly, though the man gave no notice. However, that startling cry freed the sylvan goddess from her trance.

_ This is not home,_ she thought. Determining that she had no time to punish this male as he should be, she grabbed her belongings and fled. She could hear him following her. Surprisingly quiet, and in a strange wood, she still recognized the soft sound a leaf makes, like an exhale of air, when something quickly passes it.

_ This forest may not be mine, but it is still a forest, much like my domain,_ the thought occurred to her. With a sudden burst of speed, she darted behind bushes and dropped to the ground, stifling her gasping. Her abnormally short breaths were more from fear than exertion.

Staying absolutely still, she watched her pursuer run past the growth surrounding her. He ran on until he reached a clearing nearby, where he suddenly stopped and looked around. Sighing in exasperation, he turned and headed back in the direction he had gone.

After waiting until she was sure he was gone, Artemis ran swiftly and silently, leaning forward as she leapt like a deer, heading in any direction opposite of that the young man had taken.

It wasn't until later that she slowed; suddenly disconcerted that gazing into his eyes had unsettled her to the extent that she had not dealt with him as she had with Actaeon. She _was_ a goddess after all.

Legolas had reached his destination brooding in silence. What he found should not have surprised him as it had.

Haldir had surrounded the fellowship, arrows taught on bowstring. Gimli was currently being ridiculed, and the hobbits cowered.

After they stated their business and greeted their friend, the captain of the guard, they were led into Lothlorien, the city amazing as always.

Later, after they had met with Galadriel, and were resting in their camp within the city boundaries, Legolas found himself gazing upon the Elvin talons. He was rejoicing in being in the home of his own kind; however, he could not stop thinking about the woman he had seen.

As he was gazing about in wonder at the beauty of the city, he thought he saw movement in the woods bordering the clearing. Upon closer speculation, he found no evidence of there ever being a creature in this area.

That was highly disconcerting for the Elf.

Artemis had been jumping through the forest the better half of the day. Greatly fearing discovery, she leapt from root to root for it left no tracks. As she tried to near the center of the forest, she got the distinct impression that it was barring her somehow from her goal.

Very much disconcerted at this thought, she persisted on her path. The idea that this woodland, _any_ woodland, would not welcome and trust her only made the goddess feel even more lost than she actually was.

Finally, after hours of continuing on this way, the forest allowed her deeper in its depths.

Some time later, she found herself crouched behind bushes, gazing upon the most magnificent sight. An enormous tree in the center of a clearing, with mushrooms the size of a staircase encircling the trunk led to the obvious living quarters of whoever presided over this civilization. The Greeks _never_ practiced this style of architecture.

As she watched the movements of the elegant and graceful race, one such being caught her eye. It was that cursed man who had spied on her. He was staring with the same wonder she knew was on her face, at the houses in the treetops. As she was watching him, he turned toward her, and suddenly his face jerked in her direction.

By the time he laid his eyes on her, she was receding into the darkness of the foliage.

Retreating, she cast fervent glances at him; saw his puzzled frown as he studied the area she had been crouching. Still confused, he turned and headed to a group of beings she assumed to be his companions.

All this while, sound had been floating to her ears. As she walked further from the clearing, the noise had changed to singing as the volume grew.

Soon she realized that it was not drifting to her ears, it was in her mind.

Fearing this, and after finding herself in a strange place, with strange people, Artemis grew frightened.

Then the voice calmed her, "Come, daughter of the forest."

The goddess walked on, her feet mindlessly finding their path. She found herself in another, smaller clearing. In the center was a silver mirror upon a pedestal, and standing behind it was a woman whose beauty rivaled Aphrodite herself. Standing before this glorious woman was a young man with dark curling hair. Short he was, with abnormally hairy feet, and fine features. Standing timidly, awed by the being standing before him, Artemis noted that he was slightly shaking in her presence.

Suddenly the woman's voice echoed through the clearing. "Come Frodo Baggins. Look into my mirror. In it you will see what was, what is, and what may come to pass…" After saying this, she poured water from a pitcher into the shallow silver basin.

Artemis was amazed, for only the Fates held this power.

"Keep in mind that the future is not a set path, and may be altered."

This _Frodo Baggins_ leant forward and peered into its depths.

As the woman gazed into the mirror also, Frodo gasped at what he saw. Where at first happiness radiated from his face, the type of happiness that could only come from pleasant memories, now a look of fear and terror replaced it.

"I have also seen what you have seen in the mirror. However the outcome may be altered. You have the power within yourself to change the future, and your friends' fates."

As Artemis watched, the woman mentioned a small ring that the young man had in his hand. Artemis had felt a troubling presence about her, however she had not realized the source until her attention was directed to what they were now speaking of.

Studying the strange and somehow revolting piece of metal had distracted her from the conversation the two in the clearing were sharing. Startled, Artemis retreated slightly when that beautiful woman suddenly took on a terrifying appearance.

In some way, she was still as gorgeous as before, however she let loose such raw and awesome power as to drown the senses and cower the onlookers in fear.

Then the power was contained once more, and Artemis crept forward for the second time. Frodo closed his hand around the object that captivated the attention of such powerful and influential a being.

Their conversation was done. The woman suddenly wearied, turning away from the small man, who in turn fled back to where Artemis knew their camp was.

As Artemis watched the little man recede into the darkness of the woods, she did not notice the amazing woman slowly turn towards her.

"I felt you when you approached this clearing." She said.

Surprised, the goddess spun back towards the woman who remained by the mirror.

_ 'In fact, I felt you as soon as you set foot in my wood,'_ spoke a soft voice in her mind, the same voice she had heard that led her to where she now crouched. '_I know more about you than you realize.'_

Shocked, Artemis could only gape at this stranger who had such powers.

Though Artemis was a goddess, she knew naught where she was, and she felt no kindred spirit in this being before her.

"You are also meant to gaze into the depths of the mirror." With this, the Lady beckoned her to stand before her.

Cautious as a deer, yet curious as a chipmunk, Artemis rose from her stance, and walked purposely into the clearing while gripping her bow and arrows in the ready.

The woman motioned for her to come closer, so Artemis assumed the position that the small man had possessed when he stood where she placed herself at the moment.

As there was already water in the mirror, Artemis did not wait for the woman to pour more in. Instead, she impatiently looked into the clear depths of the dish before her.

What she saw amazed her; for there was she, laughing, playing with Apollo, putting a crown of flowers upon a deer's head, watching it leap playfully about the clearing, her mother clapping.

The scene changed, now the same Apollo, though centuries older, stood arguing passionately with poor Atlas, who was shaking his head and trying to sooth her brother with sorrowful and apologetic words; her mother and nymph followers weeping; Zeus arguing with his wife.

Again the scene shifted. Now all she could see were glimpses of pictures. That male who had given chase to her, a man dressed in black with armor was wearing a golden ring, the same ring that had caused so much fuss just moments before. Next there was another such dark knight riding a gruesome Draco which was flapping in the air with an abnormal and wormlike head.

Then there was an army of the ugliest beings she had ever seen, far more grotesque than the Furies. The picture changed and she saw for the second time that strange man with the ring, then she caught sight of Zeus and Apollo, and finally the mirror paused upon her pursuer's face again.

Utterly confused and standing far from home, with a complete stranger, Artemis grew wary. Artemis began to panic when she realized she had seen the past, present, and future much as that _Frodo_ man had; an ability that this woman possessed, where once only the Fates had controlled that domain. This was not home. This was not what was meant to be for her. Artemis was not supposed to be removed from her home, family, friends, or followers. She had never known anything other than hunting, the forest, her duties as a deity, and her family. Now she suddenly found herself lost and confused.

There was no need for the woman to inform Artemis that she had also seen all that was revealed on this bit of silver.

Wordlessly, Artemis gazed upon the glorious woman standing before her when she began to speak again.

"I am Galadriel, Lady of these forests. You seem greatly disturbed, much as you should be. I do not know the complete circumstances involving you, however the Valar have informed me of your entrance into my woods."

The goddess of the hunt, child birth, and forest, protector of all animals, fearless warrior, loveless virgin, gazed in cold horror upon this Galadriel.

_ In all the pictures I have seen of the future in her contraption here, there was not one that indicated I would return home,_ the thought dawned on her, freezing her stomach in raw terror.

Frustrated and frightened, Artemis left just as silently as she had come.

Retreating to the woods and passing the camp that her pursuer rested and Frodo brooded, Artemis was careful not to alert the gathering of her presence. However that blonde man was ever watchful of the forest. Presumably for her.

Artemis traveled a ways until she found and scaled a tree, resting after a long, wearying, and fearful day.

* * *

In Regards for Reviewers: I will gladly accept reviews. I have put years of stories, wandering thoughts, and English classes into this story and would love to hear all complements, criticisms, and helpful tips. If I have my myths crossed or events misplaced, by all means, inform me so that I may edit my mistakes. And I beg of you, leave your email address so that I may reply. I am told we are not supposed to respond in the next chapter and I intend to do so through email. I find it heartening when my reviews are acknowledged.

Acknowledgements: And with a special thanks tooo….CHOLERA! The very best friend and beta.


	3. purpose

1The Wrath of Hera

Chapter 3:

All that night, Artemis had been gazing through the leaves, trying to find the sky, yet to no avail as the leaves of this forest blocked even the keenest of eyes. Lonesome and weary, the goddess cowered within the branches of the unfamiliar tree. Neither plant nor animal sought to comfort her. She could not even discern a recognizable call in all this expanse of wilderness.

Shivering in the cold, Artemis wished her brother would appear and make a small fire for her. She wished anyone would appear, to find her and take her home.

Then she remembered what the mirror had shown her. The horror weighing on her shoulders at the thought that she may never return to her own forest, with its own birds calling sweet dreams to her, animals murmuring good night, and leaves whispering a lullaby in her ear.

This goddess, perhaps the fiercest of all the Olympians and Titans of her world, could not contain the single sob that echoed through the night.

* * *

Legolas lay beneath his tent, imagining the lay of the stars that he had memorized for almost three thousand years. The entire encampment was silent, all elves sleeping, Gimli had ceased snoring, and Merry and Pippin had long since been chastised into slumber. 

The only restless being among his fellowship, Legolas thought only of the woman he had seen. He knew she had been by the camp. Though he could not see her, he had felt her presence.

He only wished he had been able to speak to her without causing her to escape as she had.

As he contemplated the day's events, he heard a distant sound reach the Elvin city.

Though the echo had startled him, the Elf had already slipped far into the realms of sleep, and was unable to dredge himself from its depths. Even the sudden realization that the sob had belonged to the woman he had found could not stop his approaching slumber, leaving him to dream of her face, and of comforting her. Indeed, this was the most pleasant dream befallen any of the fellowship since Sauron and his orcs had resurfaced.

* * *

The alien chirping of birds awakened bronze, rounded ears. Stirring from an uncomfortable doze, the being in the tree disentangled long, multi colored limbs from a mass of auburn curls and feathers, and bronze, gold, red, and green skin. 

The eyes of a deer looked to the sky, only to be blocked by dense leaves, with little sunlight filtering through.

The sunlight merely fell from the sky in this strange world. Apollo fought to reach the ground, here it only landed.

This was but one of many reminders that the goddess waking with a stiff neck was nowhere near her home.

Plummeting almost gracefully from the high branches of the tree in the sore state she received from sleeping in an awkward position through the night, Artemis landed in a crouch, much like a cat would. Removing pomegranate seeds from a pouch on her skirt, Artemis ate her breakfast. However, when she tried to drink from her flask, she found that she had emptied it during the night. This led her to seek water.

Though she had been in a stream the day before, Artemis had fled that area until she had found herself in the city of the gorgeous beings. The goddess found herself hopelessly lost, with no hint from plant or animal.

Meandering through the woods in an aimless direction, she sought a stream of some kind. While the day before she had been in haste, now she took the time to walk stealthily through the foliage, leaving neither track nor sign of her ever being there.

It was soon evident that these particular plants did not take well to strangers, causing her path to be entirely difficult.

Finally, she heard the telltale signs of a stream; the trickling, burbling laughter of flowing water.

Bending to fill her flask in the water, Artemis did not hear the voices from farther downstream until the wind shifted in her direction.

"And you, Gimli, son of Gloin, what do you wish for as parting gift?" drifted the melodious voice of the amazing and terrible beauty, Lady Galadriel.

Remaining in her crouch, Artemis crept forth along the banks, until she neared the gathering that stood alongside the stream. She had remained unnoticed and took this opportunity to dive behind the bushes lining the flowing water.

When she turned to peer between the leaves, the sideways glance that gazed in her direction told her that the sudden movement of her actions was not wise. Her pursuer was the only one to noticeably acknowledge her, yet to her confusion; he turned back to the Lady and ignored the spying goddess.

To her surprise, the short and immensely furry male had received three golden hairs from the glorious Lady's head. Artemis watched as each of her chaser's company received gifts. One a sword, some arrows, some blades, Frodo a strange crystal, and among them her pursuer received a beautiful bow.

After being presented with more supplies and cloaks, the men turned to the boats that lay waiting in the stream and set sail, following the current. The graceful company watched the rested males sail away. Then they turned toward their city and returned into the woods. But not before the Lady Galadriel turned toward Artemis' direction and smiled. Motioning toward a bundle lain by the banks, she nodded. Then the woman whose beauty rivaled that of Helen and Aphrodite receded into the foliage beyond.

Remaining completely still where she was, Artemis watched for the graceful race to return, wondering if they all knew of her presence. After a while of waiting, with no sign of their approach, the goddess leapt across the swiftly flowing waters, landing on the bank across.

Upon closer examination of the bundle she retrieved, she found that it was in fact a cloak much like what the others had received. Concealed inside was a loaf of strange bread wrapped in a leaf, a dagger, and a green stone pin, with gold imbedded in a design.

After closer inspection of the bread and dagger, Artemis fashioned a sack from the cloak, and lay the bread and pin inside, then slung it over her back alongside her bow and quiver. Then she placed the silver dagger inside the mid-calf length leather boots she wore.

Looking once more in the direction the beings had left, and silently thanking the Lady, hoping she could hear Artemis as well as she had heard the Lady, the goddess set off to follow the group of men. It was clear to her; from the mirror and the indications that the wise lady had left her that she was meant to be with this company.

Of course they have to be all men, the woman thought ironically to herself. Then setting off at a fast pace as to catch the boats, she followed them.

Clearly underestimating the speed with which the waters flowed, the goddess could not catch sight of the floating company before the stream had merged with the river that flowed through the vast forest.

At first Artemis remained behind the tree line for the advantage of secrecy. Here, the sound of their chatter could reach her ears even above the roar of the river. Particularly the sound of the short men could be heard as they called to each other. This way, she could learn some things about this group that she was so obviously meant to follow, such as the short and squat fellow was Gimli, the one she had heard and had received the golden hair from the Lady Galadriel's fair head.

As the hours wore on, and the fellowship showed no signs of resting, Artemis resignedly set an even pace as to keep parallel to the boats and be able to rest while she leapt through the woods.

Suddenly a presence filled her senses. Much like the feeling she had received from the ring that Frodo carried, though much less powerful, yet much vaster. She knew there were many who held the same significance that the band of gold possessed. Now she kept behind the tree line so as not to draw attention from the wrong beings.

* * *

"Aragorn, I sense something in the woods." Legolas said. 

"As do I, Legolas. They are along the western banks. We camp the night on the east while they may not yet cross." The dark haired man replied.

Legolas nodded in agreement, and the boats made way to the safer side of the river. As they grew nearer land, Legolas also noticed a familiar presence not far off, surprising him. He knew it was the same woman he had seen the day before.

Opting not to inform the others of the company, he realized they would look to interrogate her, scaring her off again. No, he would wait for her to show herself.

While they set their supplies on the ground for the night, Legolas found himself preoccupied while the others set camp, as he thought of the woman.

Shortly, he realized that while Aragorn had been helping the gruff dwarf and rowdy hobbits, and he had been thinking of that bronzed skin, Frodo and Boromir had disappeared.

Warning the others, he left in search of the ring bearer.

* * *

Artemis had approached the camp. Watching them, she saw the blonde man who had given chase to her brooding, while the scruffy man tried to manage all of the small men. 

She also saw Frodo disappear, with a less scruffy man follow him.

Curious about the ring and why it had caused such a commotion, the goddess stealthily trailed them.

What she saw only confirmed her fear of Men. What she sensed from the tall man warned her not to trust him, for she felt the compelling and repelling power stronger in his heart than any other in the company. Frodo had been surprised by the fact that the taller man had followed him. Startled, he had put the ring on. To Artemis' complete shock, the short male had completely disappeared from view.

_What plot did I find myself in, exactly?_ The goddess thought.

Shocked, she could not find it in herself to interfere with the man, though she soon realized that Frodo had not disappeared entirely, for he was merely invisible, making a trail of leaves to state the obviousness of his whereabouts.

So entranced was she that she had not felt the growing feeling of the presence she had felt earlier, the feeling that something similar to that ring which held so much power, was coming closer. Artemis did not notice this until the sense was nearly upon them.

By then it was too late to give warning, for as she had noticed the creatures approaching, so did the men, and they readied themselves for battle. She watched them prepare until she realized Frodo and the two tall, scruffy men were gone.

Racing after the direction of their trail, and wanting to avoid her pursuer, she soon found Frodo visible again, with his hand outstretched toward the darker male, who then motioned for him to keep the ring. She felt rather than heard the sigh of relief let loose from Frodo's mouth, before she realized that she had in fact uttered a similar one. For reasons beyond what she could determine, the ring felt right in Frodo's possession.

Suddenly a swarm of ugly, large, black creatures invaded the clearing that Frodo and his comrade stood in. Frodo managed to escape with the ring, while the taller man fought expertly against these strange and monstrous warriors.

Seeing his skill with his blade, Artemis set off to follow Frodo, feeling that he had more need of her with his short height. That strange ring he carried may have the power to be invisible, but with a leaf strewn forest floor such as this, invisibility was not such a wondrous gift as a trackless path.

Thus she silently followed the short little invisible man. As she leapt from root to root as she always did, she pulled her bow from over her shoulder and notched a silver arrow on the bowstring.

Soon, they entered an area in the forest with fewer trees; perfect for fighting, or for being ambushed by hundreds of those dark beings. As the thought crossed the mind of the goddess, the shadows emerged from the foliage surrounding them.

Battle ensued. She saw Frodo suddenly remove his ring; he had not seen her yet. The other small men ran along the path she and Frodo had made, only to stop shocked to see her, then turn to Frodo as his protection. Soon the tall, paler man entered their clearing, also briefly taking notice of her before he turned in time to ward off the blow of the ugliest creature she had seen.

As a twig snapped, Artemis spun to block the heavy black blade that was aimed at her neck. Amazed at the effort it took at warding the blow, the goddess stood dazed until the next creature attacked her.

Where normally her skills at the blade and bow were more than enough to ensure her survival even without her immortality, now she found it difficult to hold her own. There were no such beings such as these, with their great mass and obvious thrill for blood, in the world she knew so well. She was accustomed to hunting deer, or boar. None were so arrogant to challenge the goddess of the hunt, one who assumed the role of greatest warrior among the gods.

She had never been challenged before. Now she knew fear.

It was a shock, to realize that fear was in fact what she was feeling at the moment. As the swarm of these great, rancid beats bore down upon her, she realized just how massive their volume was. After sheathing her blade for the moment, she stabbed the one looming over her with an arrow, only to turn in time to fire a shot at one approaching her from behind.

She had come to aid them, only to learn the hard truth that she had not wanted to acknowledge until now.

The truth that her skills had weakened.

She had felt it when she had arrived, but she had not realized it for what it was. In this world so different and separate from her own, her abilities had paled. Though she still possessed her natural born right, she could feel the hard fact that her powers were faded compared to what they had once been. She could feel her senses reeling in panic at this realization, and being surrounded by an enemy she had never known

She was alone in a world unknown to her. A goddess lost with no way home; unknown, unloved, and unwanted. A goddess whose abilities had slightly slipped away. Worst of all, a goddess with no followers, no one to worship her.

What was a goddess worth if there was no one to believe in her, to ask forgiveness of, to seek aid from, to respect, to aspire to impress? The gods were what made people follow morals, wage wars, and believe in a better afterlife than just ending. If there were no gods to punish, people would not be responsible with their actions. They would have no order. They would have no hope.

This thought numbed Artemis for a moment. Hope. What would her followers think if she did not accept the offerings of her next sacrifice? They would think she had turned her back on them. They would grow cold, and careless. What would become of her forest? Her beautiful forest. Would her people grow heartless and lose respect? Would she become a distant memory only retold in tales? There would be no new ballads about her sung from the lips of the bards. She would be lost completely to the world. The only ones to remember her would be the gods, who would not look for her forever.

She was lost, a shadow of herself in spirit, mind, and powers.

Cold now, Artemis turned to another creature coming at her. He approached, though from his stance, she knew he regarded her as a mere woman. He grinned evilly at her, slowed he walk to become more menacing, purposeful.

_He is mocking me_, the goddess thought. Any other day, any other place, she would have regarded his predatory approach with silent amusement and annoyance. But this day, the day she realized she was lost forever from her home, found herself weakened and alone, feeling fear for the first time in millennia, with cold acceptance to her fate; she felt neither amusement nor annoyance.

Instead, she felt rage. Not any anger or fury. Both those words implied that she was in control of her emotions and actions. No, she felt rage. Her cold acceptance, numb senses, and fear had all morphed into a blind, raw, burning sensation in her gut.

She knew no sound; the world was deafened to her ears in this mindless heat that was blazing in her mind.

Raising her bow, this being, this loathsome creature halted in his tracks, and laughed in her face. He clearly believed she was useless in the art of battle. He seemed to miss the deadly look in her eyes. The lethal glint shining her chestnut brown eyes were discarded as a warning to him.

_He still mocks me…fool_, she thought. Drawing the string taught, arrow notched and aimed at his heart, finger tips brushing the corner of her mouth, she watched him laughing at her. She watched him grow still, and then leering at her he pulled his blade from the sheath on his back. She watched him nearing her, settling his stance into the anticipation of the deadly waltz he expected.

She would gladly oblige.

Steadying her arm, the goddess drew breath and prepared to fire, the male before her raised his shield, ready to block the blow of her arrow. Smiling to herself in her wild rage, she switched her aim at another such creature in the distance that was becoming too close to the small, blonde men.

The creature that had expected the arrow heard the gurgle escape the arrow-pierced neck of his comrade in surprise. Taking this opportunity to advance upon him with her blades, she slung her bow over her shoulder as she pulled a blade from her waste. He turned to her as she attempted to strike him, only to be blocked by his upraised sword. As his one blade thwarted her own, she grasped the hilt of her dagger and stabbed upward, piercing his stomach.

Thrilled at the familiar sense of being a huntress, a gladly accepted sense after the turmoil of thoughts and emotions she had previously felt, she fought with a new sense she had never battled with before.

Once she had fought for survival, duty, or honor. Now she fought with that blind emotion that remained burning in the back of her mind. However, overall she felt the sense that this was her last tie to her old realm. The feeling that she was not fighting for joy, or sport, but for the necessity of survival for the company she had been following, and anything that gave her a sense of duty after the panic of being lost.

So it was with a new found purpose that she would aid these fellows, this Frodo, and his companions, that she rushed into a swarm of black beasts holding blades and arrows.

She fought valiantly, with no scrape to make her battle evident to others in the future. She fought to protect these small men who obviously were not skilled at using a blade. She fought so they could live another day. She fought to destroy that revolting sense she had detected from that small golden ring, and these beings she struck down.

She fought.

Suddenly there were too many. With all her skill, experience, and relentless energy, she found herself surrounded. Then she heard the horn that the tall blond man had carried. She was not the only one battling, he had appeared. The creatures they fought stopped to look towards him, but he had called warning to the others who were no doubt racing down the hill to their aid.

To her horror, she watched as an arrow pierced his flesh, landing in his chest. The man looked down upon it, and then seemed to shrug off the fact that he was wounded and smote another being.

The battle around her had paused, freeing her to gaze upon this man. It seemed that the being that had struck him with the arrow was a leader of some kind. The dark beasts watched the outcome of his fight.

Watching, helpless, she saw the second arrow embed itself in his stomach. He turned his sight from the arrow to another being before he stabbed at it too.

In all her millennia, she had never seen such valor, or heroic actions. Tales were told of the great Heracles, Odysseus, Orion, and many others. They had fought great beasts, the Scorpion, the Boar she had set upon an unfaithful town, many unimaginable horrors. However none had faced an army with arrows in his chest, and continued to fight knowing that immortality or pardons from the gods may not await them.

Well, she was a goddess, and though she may not hold the right to pardon him in this foreign land, she certainly may help him.

Rushing past the entranced army, she rushed at the being that held the bow. Ignoring her, he drew back and fired another shot at the man as it approached him. Finally the man fell to his knees, though no sign of defeat dulled his eyes.

The rage that had set her passion aflame moments before leapt to engulfing strength, and she unsheathed her other long blade from her back, deciding to fight the way the Egyptians did.

Dropping her beloved bow to the ground, Artemis held one blade facing the core of her body, and the other aimed away. Assuming a feline stance, she waited for the creature to approach.

The predatory gleam was evident in the smirk that tainted his already grotesque face. He set his bow aside and raised his sword in preparation for his attack. As he neared her, she gripped the hilts of her long daggers until her knuckles turned pale.

He rushed toward her; she averted his blow by moving sideways in a fluid motion. As he rushed by where she would have been, she turned and brought a blade down to slash at his side, though this only stalled him for a moment. Turning he rushed back toward her, only to be avoided and hacked again. Grunting at his bleeding sides and useless attempts, he turned back towards her. Taking on new anger at her success as of yet, he anticipated her next move, jumping to the side as she did, blocking her blow with the sword and landing his elbow in her shoulder, hearing the sound of the dislocated joint.

Crying out in pain, Artemis dropped one blade, comforting her arm with the other. Clearly she should not underestimate the intelligence of the leader, though the others had proved to be dumb, single minded creatures as of yet, the captain of the army was clearly one to be reckoned with.

The thought that she had been mistaken only fed fuel to her enraged mind. As she cradled her arm, he turned back to the man who was watching her from dazed eyes. She was surprised to see that the loss of blood had not dulled his keen eyes, only slightly shocked his mind.

She could not let this monster destroy this man. Though she hated men, he had shown such valor that she could not possibly let him fall to such a foul fate. Raising herself from her knees, she brought her blade up to stab into the back of the loathsome male approaching the poor fellow.

As her blade neared the dark cloth of the beast, another darted in to block her strike. She looked up to see that the other monsters had finally ceased being an audience. She heard the crashing of branches and looked to see the others of Frodo's fellowship careening down the hill to aid in the battle. Her pursuer was among them.

Somehow she found herself landed on her knees again, and felt a smarting bruise where the hilt of the beast's blade had smashed over her dislocated shoulder. Crying out in pain, she was too preoccupied to see the sword swiping down to her stomach, until an arrow impaled the neck of her attacker. Looking up, she saw the man who had found her in the stream notch his bow for a second arrow aimed just over her head. She smiled at him, and after seeing his acknowledging nod, she turned to bury her dagger into the stomach of the monster she knew was approaching her, saving that man his arrow.

After some more minutes of battle, fighting the swarm of creatures, finally they retreated. The men who had finally come to the rescue rushed to the man who still kneeled in a dazed state. It was obvious by now that he was dying.

Feeling out of place, Artemis stood off to the side, unaccustomed to the presence of men or the awkwardness of the situation. The dark, scruffy man promised him a brave and glorious ending. The short Gimli man stood solemnly to the side much like the goddess in their presence. Her pursuer wore a mournful expression, though there was no awkwardness, only sorrowful acceptance.

Suddenly, Artemis knew at least one comfort she could offer that he was more than worthy to hear. Stepping forward, she raised her voice. "You fought more honorably than all the heroes I have known. I will find some way to put you in the stars as they were, and your legend will live on through all the ages."

The man smiled gratefully at her, though she suspected he did not believe her words. "I swear to you, you will remain in the sky for all future generations to gaze upon and remember in the tales associated with your name." Though she knew he still did not understand how she could accomplish such a feat, the determined assuredness in her tone brought the sense that she was not lying to him.

Finally the spark of his life slipped from his eyes as he said his last farewells to the scruffy man. Gimli made an odd gurgling sound that Artemis suspected was a sob. The blond man did not ridicule him of it though from what she had observed earlier they were not entirely fond of each other.

After witnessing all this, a cold sense of foreboding settled in the pit of her stomach.

The little men are gone, she thought.

Turning, gazing in every way, she realized that they were not in the clearing at all. None of them. Gimli was the only short man she could see in the forest.

O no, please, not after all this! She thought.

True, her powers were paled, and the forest had not shown any interest in her as of yet, but she could not let them disappear.

O forest, hear my plea! I am in much need of your aid! There were four small men, all below waist height, with innocence undeserving of ill fate. Please, I know I am no friend of yours, but I am no enemy either! Tell me so that I may rescue them from the true enemy that we have encountered today. The forest reluctantly agreed, and she could sense it's response to her desperate pea.

'You are correct in assuming that they were taken by the black beasts. Though only two, two others leave your company willingly in the other direction by boat, wishing to proceed on their quest alone. You will not reach them in time, and the need of the others is much greater.' With that, the forest was silent once again.

Remarkably, her pursuer heard what the trees had said. Whether he had heard her cries or not, he did not say, but he did gaze at her questioningly.

"The forest says that the hobbits are gone. Two by Orcs, two by river. I assume Frodo and Sam are in the boat considering they seek to finish the quest; Frodo has the ring and Sam never lets him out of his sight. We must save Merry and Pippin," the tall blond man said.

"It is true; Frodo knows he must be alone in his quest, though I suspect he could not shake Sam. Merry and Pippin need our immediate assistance, we must leave," the scruffy man replied.

"Yes, we cannot leave them to that dark fate." Gimli answered.

"We will follow," said the dark man.

Before they set off, they all turned to Artemis, as she had expected.

However, she stalled any questions in the hope that she may dwell on her answer for a while longer. "I know I am new here, do not ask any questions. Our task requires haste. I am ready for a swift journey, are you?"

"I have all that I require, Gimli, Legolas?" The scruffy man answered.

Gimli nodded, and Artemis realized her pursuer was Legolas, a name that seemed fitting to him somehow. He also nodded, and they set off at a jog, all the while the goddess ignored the pain in her shoulder. After all, she rarely was in a situation to feel such pain, and it offered a constant reminder to her that she was in danger in a new realm, with men, and a new purpose.

While it caused a quick intake of breath with every jolting step she took, it offered hope in some strange way. The hope that even though she was weakened in a new place, maybe she had a reason to be here. Maybe the Fates' power could reach this realm, and in that way she felt like a familiar friend was with her.


	4. Hunt

Disclaimer: I own nothing that the brilliant mind of J. R. R. Tolkien has ever put forth with pen, paper, or type writer. Nor do I intend to impose upon the astonishing masterpiece Peter Jackson so artfully created for the public eye.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Gimli grumbled as he reached the peak of the nearest hill. The others had passed the base of said hill, starting their quick trek up the next.

"What was that you said, dwarf?" questioned the elf, whose breath had yet to labor in their excursion.

"I said 'Damned pointy ear can't slow down!'" Legolas grinned as he shook his head while Aragorn laughed.

Artemis, however, remained silent. Quickly throwing curious glances her way, they soon returned to the task at hand; saving the hobbits.

After a moment of silence between travelers, the Prince of Mirkwood sought to retrieve their lighter mood from their solemn thoughts. "Damned dwarf's legs are too short for any with my assets."

At this, Gimli scoffed. "It's not my fault the Valar created men with legs as tall as trees."

"And it's not my fault that my race can understand why stilts were created." Legolas countered within seconds.

"I can tell you've waited far too long to spring that one on a dwarf, elf." Gimli huffed darkly, casting glares fit for plotting murder at the blond man far ahead of him.

"Not too long, only a mere century or so…when they were invented." The banter continued well into the night, stopping only when Gimli had begun to repeat himself.

"Enough!" Aragorn said, ending his jog soon after. "Gimli, you have said 'Damned pointy-ears never slow for the sky-high impaired' four times. We may stop here for the night's rest. The orcs have stopped in the distance and we have made good time, gaining ground as they slow down. It appears they have brought little or no food, so their strength weakens. We will overcome them in two days time. Gimli, gather what little brush you can, Legolas, see if you can catch us fresh meat. If not, I know we still have plenty of lembas bread, though I'd rather preserve it. Artemis, help Gimli start the fire and set camp up. I'll go scout the area."

Aragorn took no more than two steps before Gimli spoke. "Wait a moment, why must _I_ be the one who is helped by Artemis, why does she not help the elf? I may be short, but I am not a child, as you well know!" Gimli, who had been puffing for the greater part of the day, had found strength enough in his righteousness to speak without gasping for air. "Does a dwarf gain no respect?"

"Gimli, I am not an elf and not in the same mindset as the race-" Aragorn tried to cut in.

"You were raised by elves!" Gimli sputtered.

"Now hold on, you have been arguing over this all day and are easily offended by the smallest-"

"Small! Small? Who are you calling small?" The small, hairy, outraged man in question queried.

"I meant no offense-"

"It's not _my_ fault that the pointy-ears has had a millennium to come up with these insults. I do the best I can, and when I repeat mine, it merely means that they are so unbelievably brilliant that I may say them often and they are still found funny." The dwarf looked proud at this.

To everyone's misfortune, Artemis could not conceal her snort at this statement, and though the short man's ears were not as sharp as the elf who ridiculed them all day, he still heard her stifled laugh.

"And why am I the one stuck with a babysitter? You think that because I live in the ground, I live in the dark? I know how to make a fire, and I know how to cook. Is it my beard? Do you think it will catch on fire?"

"I was merely giving Artemis something to do to help. Legolas has the best skills to hunt, I can scout because, as you pointed out, I was raised by elves, you can lift heaving things, such as branches, and I'm sure Artemis wouldn't mind helping you." The ranger had noticed Artemis's silence and hoped the occasionally jovial dwarf could wheedle some much needed words out of her.

Clearly Gimli didn't understand this reasoning. "So you stuck her with me?" Rage filled his face.

"I thank you, graciously." Legolas, who had remained silent, not wanting to incur the dwarf's full-blown anger any more than necessary, turned surprised eyes towards the strange woman standing in the shadows. Humor had not been expected.

This sarcasm, however, caught the dwarf off guard, and caused him to ponder his words and why he would be thanked. The pause for breath and realization of what he had been saying forced a sheepish blush to his cheeks.

"My apologies miss. I assure you, my anger is only fueled by the loss of our dear friends." Gimli grinned bashfully.

"They are not lost, only taken. But we know where they are, and we have covered more ground than those dark creatures, as Aragorn has said. In two days time, we shall do the taking." Artemis cast a forgiving smile at the same-faced man, and turned to the light luggage they brought. Legolas noticed that her demeanor was stiff, she moved as little as possible. _Come to think of it, the lines around her mouth and eyes are grimmer than when I saw her singing in the forest. _The elf's attention was drawn to the matter at hand by Aragorn.

"Legolas, if we intend to catch the orcs by surprise, we must leave before first light. Catch some food, feed us, let us mortals sleep a couple of hours, then we break camp and leave while darkness still cloaks us. The hill we camp by will block the glow of a fire from what scouts those monsters may have. If we have enough time before dawn, the smoke will clear before light makes it evident. And with time, the distance will give our prey no sign of our following."

"You wish me to keep watch all night?" Legolas asked.

"You're a big elf, you can handle it." Aragorn clapped the Elvin prince on the back before setting off up the hill to scout the area.

Shaking his head, Legolas turned to the woods bordering the clearing they were setting camp in. A short while later, he returned with two rabbits, which he tossed to Gimli to ready for dinner. Apparently the dwarf felt horrible for his nonsensical outburst and had set camp, letting Artemis sit in the glow of the fire, polishing and cleaning her bow and arrows. She seemed all to glad to allow him to do her share.

Legolas also noticed that she did not move her left arm, holding the object she was polishing while her right arm moved a rag over the silver. Her face all together too grim, he meandered over to sit by her. She did not look up, though she stiffened more than she had been previously before she returned to her work.

"You're hurt." He said simply, however the words stopped her movement completely. She quickly looked up at him before looking away, into the fire, then returning to her polishing.

"You favor your left arm, and you hardly move. You have barely spoken all day…it's because your in pain. Isn't it? You refuse to let on." Legolas closely calculated every movement she made, noting her slight winces and refusal of moving her arm.

"The dwarf was right; your kind seeks to know everything." Artemis said, before attempting to ignore him.

"You wish not to let on. You must have been in agony. You knew my ears would notice any sharp intakes of breath, or my eyes would see pain in your face, so you pushed us away." Legolas was still confused with her motives for suffering this way.

"I have never felt pain before. It is new to me." This offered no true explanation.

"You have _never_ felt pain before? You have never stepped on a stone or felt a branch scrape your face?"

"I am the daughter of the forest; nothing there would dare harm me."

"Daughter of the forest?"

"Indeed, you are a child of the forest of some sorts, are you not?"

"You are elf kind?" Legolas could not believe this. Artemis looked nothing like any of his people. His race was tall, fair, and beautiful. Artemis was taller than most humans, and beautiful, but her streaked skin and deer eyes looked nothing like his kind.

"I am no elf, I am a-" The woman before him caught her next word and gazed forlornly in to the fire. "I was something, but I am not sure I can even call myself that any more…" Artemis seemed to lose herself in her memories.

"And what was that?" Legolas asked.

A shuttered look crossed her face and she abruptly turned to him, jarring her favored arm. Pain flashed across her face before she breathed hard and attempted to regain control of herself. Panting, she dropped the arrow she was working on and grabbed her upper arm.

"What is it, what happened to you?" Legolas asked, checking to make sure that the obstinate dwarf noticed nothing.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I'm fine." Artemis said.

"You're as stubborn as a dwarf." The elf murmured, however the dwarf referred to, while seemingly noticed nothing of the conversation before hand, was quick to jump on that hushed comment.

"What did you say?" He turned from the fire, wiping sparks from his beard quickly.

"I said, 'If I don't eat by morn, I'll barf." The dwarf glared at the elf before he turned the make-shift spit that the rabbits were on.

"Now, what is the problem, what happened?" Legolas turned concerned eyes to the woman stiff with pain.

"Noth-"

"And if you say nothing again, I shall have Gimli hold you down so that I may find your injury and heal you." Legolas had not expected that amount of alarm to show in the woman's eyes, but his statement spurred the reaction he had wanted.

"I was battling the orc leading the army, and he sidestepped me before he slammed his elbow into my shoulder. I know not what he did, but it blazes with pain. I did not want to be a burden to you and your friends." At that last choice of word, Artemis cast a glance towards Gimli, before tossing the matter aside and looking back at the elf.

"I believe he knocked your shoulder out of joint, very painful. It will be even more painful for a split second as I reset it before it dulls to a slight soreness. I can reset it now if you'll let me."

Artemis laid a wary look on the prince before she nodded. "Alright, now turn around and lean your back against my chest." With her previous emotions shown on her face, he had been prepared for hesitation. "This will only take a moment, and it is the easiest way to fix your shoulder."

Without a word, Artemis slowly turned, being gentle in not moving much. She leaned into Legolas and he put his right arm across her chest to hold her still. He was met with an expected stiffness. "Now relax into me, this will be so much less painful if you let yourself loosen." He waited until he felt her relax against him.

With his right hand, he pushed her left shoulder into his chest, and with his left arm, he braced his hand against her left shoulder, getting ready to push quickly. With the added pressure, he felt her sharp intake of breath. "This will only hurt a moment." He assured her. Rolling his left shoulder back, he forced himself forward while pushing his hand against her.

She had controlled herself for so long; he did not blame her for screaming as she did now.

"What happened?" Aragorn came careening downhill from his post.

"Her shoulder was out of joint, I fixed it." Legolas explained, casting a glance at the wheezing and wild eyed dwarf whose beard was trailing in the fire. Artemis' body quaked against him and she panted, but her stiffness was gone.

Aragorn gazed at Artemis confusedly until understanding showed in his eyes and he shrugged. Gimli yelped, patting his beard and breaking Aragorn's scrutiny. Aragorn turned to the hill he ran down. "With that noise, I hope the orcs haven't heard us and broke camp already." He hurried up the hill.

"Its well he left. The rabbit's not done yet." Gimli said, returning to the food that had demanded so much of his attention for this part of the night and most of the time he argued during the day.

Legolas woke the camp with an hour before sun rose. The orcs showed no sign of having heard them and remained at the camp they had made the night before.

The mortals had slept soundly after hours of continuous running. And Artemis, daughter of the forest that she was, had slipped into a peaceful and complete slumber. The stress throughout the day had taken its toll on her. The elf made sure to awaken her last, and did so gently when there was no more time to give her.

Dropping into a squat beside her, the elf softly smoothed a curl of hair as deep a mahogany as any tree and saw in the light of the dying fire a shine deeper a red than blood.

He had been ready for her startled leave of sleep, and he was not disappointed. He read by the wild alarm in her eyes that she had never had her guard down or her life in a stranger's hands before.

As far as Legolas knew, she could very well have never had another to trust before. The doe's eyes staring up at him seemed fitting in this face.

The young woman remained motionless, hardly daring to breathe, waiting, though for what, the prince did not know.

Artemis gazed up at the man looming over her. Even in the dark, the gleamed in an ethereal light not borne of the dying embers behind him. At first she imagined that she saw similarities of her brother in him; the inner glow, pale hair, but this light was not of any sun god. That glow was of the night. The moon that was so much a part of her shone from this man. Artemis lay there watching him. Ordinarily, if any man came this close to her, he would have a blade in his heart before two heartbeats. But the light in him enchanted her. Without her consent, she could feel a part of the wall around her heart begin to crumble. The idea that she could feel remotely safe with any man scared her more than even the encounter with her father had. Here was Artemis, goddess, warrior, huntress, protector… waking to find herself lying under a man with no weapon in her hand. The Virgin Goddess, one of only three, sworn to avoid men for all eternity. She had for millennia; she will till the end of time.

Rolling to her feet, she grabbed her bow and arrow and kicked dirt over the embers.

"How far till we reach our small friends?" she asked, avoiding Legolas' questioning gaze.

Aragorn, who had just returned from the top of the hill, answered. "We've hours left to travel, but we shall overcome them before they pass the borders of the forest, before noon. We cannot waste any more time." He turned back to the hill he had climbed already, Gimli grumbling as he followed.

Artemis could still feel Legolas' eyes burning into her, not wanting to give him the opportunity to talk to her; she took off after the two grungy men running ahead of her, quickly surpassing the dwarf. She could feel Legolas follow, and heard the indignant cry from Gimli's lips as the elf passed him much as she had. Then she heard the strained breathing and knew Gimli had added a burst of speed to try to overcome the tall man, to no avail.

They ran, hours on end. Artemis was shocked when she did not hear Gimli's previously constant complaints, but she soon realized that he deeply cared for their kidnapped friends. His worry for them had distracted him for the time being, possibly giving him strength to push his stubby legs to their limit.

As day broke, Legolas halted in his jog. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." They passed from the hills onto a flatter terrain. They could not yet see the beginnings of the Fangorn Forest off in the distance.

After crossing what they could of the field, they heard hoof beats nearing them. Aragorn bade them to a rock in fear of orcs, or other allies to the dark forces plaguing middle earth. Ducking behind the boulder, the four watched an army on horseback approaching them. When the army had passed, Aragorn saw a familiar emblem on their armor, and ran from their shelter to hail a greeting.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?" he called.

The rider in the front rose his hand and turned his horse towards their company, as did the men behind him. Soon Artemis and her group were surrounded by suspicious soldiers baring their weapons at them.

"What business does an Elf, a man, a Dwarf and a woman have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The man leading the army said. The men he travelled with closed in on the fellowship of four, raising their weapons.

Artemis knew little of this world. She knew not the cause of the war she had discovered herself in, or the strange creatures who were bent on killing the men she traveled with, or where this odd land was. Even the trees, sky, and animals she should have a connection to or power over were as distant to her now as any other would be. That last was what unnerved her the most. Before the politics or possibility of never returning home, even before the ever feared trust in the tall pale man next to her, she feared the lack of connection to her birthright. Her powers had waned, and that scared her more than anything else.

She watched as Gimli spoke to the men surrounding them, watched their eyes narrow and the grips on their swords whiten their knuckles.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." How could such a sort man find defiance against such an army?

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Artemis was shocked to see Legolas defend the very person he had been bickering with during the entirety of their trip. Artemis had reached for her bow also; however her actions had been witnessed by the men surrounding them.

The riders raised their spears, becoming more menacing with each passing second. Strangers, surrounding her, powerful in their strength and weapons, and they blocked any exit she may find. Men, strange men, sharp steel and heavy hooves. Her weapons were denied her, and the only people she could learn to trust as endangered as she herself was. Dark, smoldering fear settled in the once courageous goddess' gut. Trying not to shake, Artemis paid close attention to the unfolding events.

Legolas turned his gaze to her; she could feel him studying her. She knew he noticed her slight trembling and her hand twitching towards her bow, though no matter how much she tried, she could not stop herself.

After a moment of each side weighing their odds, and quick calculations from the group of four, Aragorn stepped forward. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Artemis of the Forest, and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

She realized she had formed another bond with Aragorn and Gimli, weaker than the one with Legolas, but formed none-the-less. Aragorn was as a brother, though much more mature than the arrogant Apollo, and Gimli was as a constant friend; short and furry, odd and easily angered, much like Pan. She could relate to them. And Legolas, O Legolas. She did not know the direction of her bond with him, but neither did she want to find out. Celibacy had protected her from the hands of many men as of yet, if she broke that vow now, how would any man fear her as they had, knowing she would bend her will. She would be chased as any of her nymphs would be, and Zeus' attempts would surely escalate. No, better to avoid that problem altogether.

The leader answered Aragorn. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The soldiers raised their spears to a far more peaceful position.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Said the leader.

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn said.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." The kin of King Theoden said.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" asked Gimli

"They would be small- only children to your eyes." Aragorn said.

Eomer leaned back in his saddle. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to a mass of smoke in the distance. Gimli asked, "Dead?"

The entire group seemed dejected. Even Artemis, the cold hearted goddess, found herself saddened by the news.

"I am sorry." Eomer said sincerely.

"We thank you for your help." Aragorn said, hope in his eyes.

"I hold little help for the survival of your friends with such company. Here are some horses, whose masters have fallen in the battle. Take them, and my advice to you is ride hard. Turn back, for there is no hope in these lands. Dark times have come, and Rohan is lost." With that, he turned his horse and his army rode away into the horizon, with the sky red as blood.

The group mounted the horses, Gimli with Legolas and Aragorn on the other. Artemis refused to ride the horse, in part because she still feared the man on it, but also because it still shook her to her core that the animal did not know her. She ran along side them, able to travel at her true speed, keeping up with the horses. She heard Gimli's mutterings as she leaped with each step.

Legolas gripped the reins, trying to keep the clumsy oaf sitting before him from falling off. They neared the black mound of smoldering flesh quickly, the smell stealing his breath away at even this great distance.

With his keen Elvin eyes, he could already see the grotesque pile of death they neared, and turned his gaze away in disgust, urging the horse on. With his newly directed line of sight, he had the advantage of watching the peculiar woman leaping about as if she was free, just let out of a cage. The wind slicked back her wild curls, and her bronze cheeks filled with blood in her exuberance.

He studied the movements she made, running as none other he had ever seen in his millennia. She ran like a deer, motions matching the eyes making her seem more a part of the forest than any wood elf he had ever met. She gloried in being wild and free, sheer pleasure in such a simple act. Even the streaks on her skin seemed to stand at a stronger contrast than it ever had.

This woman intrigued him more than any other had.

Artemis felt the wind whipping at her as she ran, and was only slightly disturbed by the ghastly smell that reached her as they neared the mound before them.

Dark bodies, nauseating smoke, heads on pikes; a battle scene to match that of any war in her world.

Aragorn found a familiar belt in the remains.

Sorrow filled the eyes of all in their group. Rage came quickly to follow, shadowing the faces of all. Aragorn ranted and raved, Gimli clenched his fists and cried, Legolas slumped in sorrow. Artemis could not watch any longer.

Her eyes wandered, as did her feet. She found herself facing away from the carnage, looking for anything to distract herself. Her breath caught.

Legolas stiffened, turning towards her, remaining silent.

Gimli watched with wary eyes the fury in the man clutching the leather belt.

Aragorn dropped to his knees.

And he too sucked in his heaving breath.

Fingers pressed into an indent in the grass, followed by fervent studying of the ground. Aragorn leaped to his feet and raced about the field, telling them the event that had taken place, leading them from the battle field.

Artemis, the huntress, knew what had happened, but fear of his show of fury and understanding of his distress kept her silent. They meandered toward the forest, stopping just before it.

"What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked. Artemis soon understood why. This forest held more power than any in Greece. Older and wiser, it surpassed the life found in even the forest she had been lost in when she first appeared in Middle Earth.

And the power was not necessarily safe.

Aragorn paid the dwarf no heed, running into the trees. The elf was soon to follow. Gimli hesitated a moment before racing to his friends' aid. Artemis studied the trees before her warily.

"Amazing." Was all she said before she followed her new found friends.

Upon entering, she immediately lost track of her fellowship, with the density of the forest, but the evidence they left of their path was easy to follow.

Leaping about, she reached the group quicker than expected. They had stopped dead, listening quietly.

"These trees are very old. They are talking, listen." Legolas said. The others stilled their movement, their ears perking. Aragorn and Gimli looked in awed wonder, but Artemis knew what the trees were saying.

The trees were speaking of intruders, friends of the hobbits. Artemis listened absently to the whispers of the trees. Then an oak caught her attention.

"_She walks with them, the sister of the forest does."_

"_She has come, though I thought none would."_

"_Perhaps she will put things to rights."_

"_She knows us, look, her eyes follow our sounds. She knows us."_

"You know me." She said with wide eyes, looking to the trees.

"What?" Aragorn and Gimli said in unison. Legolas watched her in shock. He knew what the forest said.

Artemis was spared an answer when a tree nearby groaned. Gimli raised his axe in his fear of the forest. At this, other trees started to twist and moan. Aragorn told Gimli to lower his axe.

Then the cause of the trees' movement became apparent. A man clad in white approached. Aragorn knew him as Saruman, and prepared the group for battle. Before they could ready their weapons, however, they were yanked from their grasp by some unseen force. Only Artemis managed to clutch hers to her chest, the magic in her own bow and arrow far more powerful than any wizards' words, though the movement prevented her from attacking their enemy.

Aragorn addressed the man, who removed his hood. Aragorn fell to his knees in happiness, "Why, 'tis Gandalf the Grey." He cried.

"Gandalf the Grey? Yes, that was a name I was once known by. Now I am Gandalf the White." He continued to tell them that Merry and Pippin were safe, but that they were needed in Rohan, where the king's mind was overcome by the evil wizard they had though him to be.

Gandalf turned to Artemis. "You were not with us when we left Rivendell, or when we traveled through the Mines or Morias. There is much that I must be told. But now we ride." He turned and led the group back to the field they had left.

Whistling, Gandalf summoned a horse, as white as Pegasus, though without the wings. "This is Shadowfax, an old friend, who has served me well. We ride to Rohan." He mounted his friend and led the way after Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli mounted their own steeds. Artemis again refused to join them, choosing to release her tension in her run.

This old man intrigued her, as wise and powerful as Zeus in his own way, though much more fatherly than the king of gods could ever be. This land may be different and she may miss her home, but she could not abandon these people. While she was not worshipped, she was needed, and that was a helpful thought.

* * *

In Regards for Reviewers: I will gladly accept reviews. I have put years of stories, wandering thoughts, and English classes into this story and would love to hear all complements, criticisms, and helpful tips. If I have my myths crossed or events misplaced, by all means, inform me so that I may edit my mistakes. And I beg of you, leave your email address so that I may reply. I am told we are not supposed to respond in the next chapter and I intend to do so through email. I find it heartening when my reviews are acknowledged. 

Acknowledgements: And with a special thanks tooo….CHOLERA! The very best friend and beta.

Author's Note: I would also like to add that Artemis may not seem herself, but i assure you, there is a reason. she is lost and scared and lonely in a land she has not known, cast from her home for millenia. i will explain more in future chapters. if you have any questions, please ask me in your reviews and leave ur email so i can answer you. i apologise for the great delay, i have been swamped by college. i promise you that it will not be that long before the next update. id like to cut the five months into a couple weeks, i dont know about you.


	5. Rohan

Disclaimer: I own nothing that the brilliant mind of J. R. R. Tolkien has ever put forth with pen, paper, or type writer. Nor do I intend to impose upon the astonishing masterpiece Peter Jackson so artfully created for the public eye.

* * *

"Where is she?" Apollo strode into the room, silencing it. If the walls had been anything but columns, his voice would have echoed at deafening volumes. 

Gods and Goddesses had been murmuring amongst themselves whilst the queen played chess with Hermes. At his harsh words, they froze, none making a noise until they realized he'd spoken to Hera. Then the murmurs rose to a buzz as they watched in awe.

"I said _where in Hades is she?_"

Hermes jumped at Apollo's tone, then cringed, waiting for Hera's response.

Hera merely moved her queen three squares to the right. "_Tsk, tsk_, Apollo. Though it's not surprising that you've such a temper, it's to be expected that the sun has such a hot head." She motioned for Hermes to make his move.

Hermes jumped to attention, his knight moving two squares forward and one right. "Check." He swallowed, his eyes darting between Apollo and the queen.

Apollo's teeth clenched, his body rigid, and his hands in fists at his sides. "And it's to be expected that I'd be just a little bit pissed when you disappear my sister," he hissed.

A gasp echoed through the court when the crowd collectively drew in their breaths. Hera flicked a glance at the gods around them. "You are dismissed." After a stunned moment, they dispersed, leaving the queen alone with Apollo and Hermes. She moved her queen four squares forward, knocking away Hermes knight. "Checkmate." Then glanced at Hermes, "You too, run along."

Hermes looked apologetically at Apollo, and then rose to leave, ducking behind a pillar when the queen turned to Apollo.

"What if I said I don't know what you're yelling about?"

"I'd laugh." His teeth were still clenched.

But it was Hera who laughed. "At the moment, I don't thing that's possible." She began tapping the heads of the pawns on the boards. "In fact, I think a lot isn't possible at the moment." Her voice was absentminded, but Apollo knew her mind was anything but.

"We're gods, what could possibly be impossible?" he was yelling again.

"Well, finding your sister, for instance." Then her gaze lifted to meet his, and she stared hard at him.

Suddenly Apollo leaned down until his nose almost touched hers, breathing hard and his face red. He snatched the queen off the board, squeezing it, an unconscious mimic of his thoughts.

"I'll find her. And I'll find her safe, or Zeus will find you dead."

Hera leaned back, watching him appreciatively. "I've always have loved games."

"This isn't a game!" he bellowed. "This is life or death and happiness! This is petty meddling! This is you punishing _Artemis_ when _Zeus_ attacked _her_! This is idiocy!"

She leaned forward, suddenly, furious, her nose almost colliding with her step-son's. "Remember, you speak to your queen. You play nice or there won't be a sister for you to find."

Apollo screamed at her in frustration, stalking away. He paused past the columns to breathe and uncurled his fist. The queen he'd grabbed was crushed, and beginning to melt.

Hermes backed into the shadows, the weight of the world suddenly weighing on his shoulders. His queen had dispensed of Artemis, the purest of them all. He watched the sun god stride away, heat radiating off of him, his knuckles turning white as his fists tightened.

Yes, Hermes did feel the weight of the world. But he knew one other who knew truly what that meant, one who may be able to help find Artemis.

Oh, what had his queen done to her?

Hermes slumped against the wall behind him and listened to his queen laugh softly to herself.

They'd traveled long hours, the horses running at breakneck speeds. Artemis had sprinted alongside them for an impressive time, but her strength waned earlier than it would have had she been home. She'd slowed finally and was forced to accept Gandalf's outstretched hand.

They'd finished their trek this way; Gandalf and she on Shadowfax, Aragorn atop Arod, and Legolas and Gimli arguing upon their steed.

After a time, they'd slowed to a stop before a stone structure. It was dark, and reminded Artemis of the realm ruled by the Celtic gods. Gandalf spoke as he eyed the castle, ": Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." His grip on the reins tightened. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Then he urged his horse into a trot as they crossed the threshold of the keep, though not before Artemis's eye caught the movement of a fallen flag.

It was Aragorn who noticed the lonesome silhouette gazing forlornly in her white dress.

They rode until they reached the steps to the structure, and then dismounted, climbing the stairs as a group, wary.

They reached the top, and neared the doorway to the Hall, when a guard stepped forward. The others halted and watched him keenly, but Gandalf seemed as if relaxed, and smiled at the man. "Ah."

The soldier eyed the group as sharply as they him before speaking, particularly Artemis, with her bronzed and streaked skin. "I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of… Gríma Wormtongue." Artemis was not the only in the group to notice his reluctance to utter his last words.

Nevertheless, Gandalf nodded in sympathetic understanding, and motioned with a nod of his head for the others to surrender what weapons they carried. Artemis watched Aragorn hand blade after blade to soldiers, couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as Legolas spun his swords as he passed them to the man before him, Gimli unwillingly forfeited his axe, and she herself handed over her bow and dagger, though she left the small blade in her boot. She noticed Gandalf's grip on his staff tighten.

The guard looked at Gandalf's immensely innocent expression and offered a grim smile. "Your staff," he said, looking pointedly at the white wood.

Gandalf started, "Hmm?" At the man's pointed look, he flashed a sheepish grin. "Oh, you wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?" He looked at the man beseechingly.

Artemis saw his weight suddenly shift so that he leaned on the wood, saw him grip Legolas' arm in support. But she also caught the wink meant for Aragorn. The guard relaxed and nodded, letting their group pass into the presence of the King.

The goddess noticed a slime of a man crouched before the great throne, and what looked like the withered remains of a once great king slumped upon it. They could hear the man speak. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

As they neared the throne, they each noticed the guards following them, the men on the side of the room walking parallel to them, boxing them in.

Gandalf called to the king, "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King."

The man whispered to King Theoden as if the wizard hadn't uttered a sound. "He's not welcome."

The king gazed absently at the travelers as he said "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" His words were few and far between, spoken from a weary mind, and he looked to the man questioningly after speaking them.

The man nodded, "A just question, my liege." Then he rose to step towards Gandalf, confident and careless with his words. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Artemis opened her mouth to retort, but Gandalf's moved faster than hers, "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" His staff was raised without a second thought.

The man's eyes widened when he saw the smooth white wood before him. "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!"  
The men who had been boxing the five into the room attacked. The group readied themselves while Gandalf stepped forward, speaking to the king. "Theoden, son of Thengel." Aragorn rushed forward to throw his fist into the face of a man barreling in front of the wizard. As another came up from behind, Legolas pummeled him.

"Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gimli charged another soldier, knocking the wind out of him. Grima had been thrown to the floor by Hama, the guard who'd let them into the Hall, and tried to crawl away without being noticed. Gimli saw him slither across the stone floor and dropped a foot onto his chest. "I would stay still if I were you." His voice came out as more of a snarl than a warning. Grima stared, horrified, up at the dwarf looming above him.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf's words ran out into the room. A man attacked Artemis, signaling out the woman. He's been lurking on the edges, watching Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli with trepidation. He finally rushed to the goddess. As his arm swung to her, she bent forward, his motion propelling him forward so that he fell onto his back on the ground. She pulled her blade from her boot and leapt upon him, holding the knife to his throat. "That was a very foolish move on your part, sir."

"I release you from the spell." Gandalf raised his hand, his eyes closed, forcing his power into the king.

But the spell did not break. Instead the kind started laughing, a dangerous, deceitful laugh. A laugh not matching the aged and decrepit man before them. The wizard's eyes opened in shock when he heard that sound, watched the king in horrified wonder. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" The others in the room realized it was no king speaking, but a menacing mind buried within their ruler.

Gandalf threw his cloak over his shoulders, revealing a robe so white, the brightness was nearly blinding with his power. The king slammed back into the throne with a cry.

The wizard raised his staff again to the king, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

The bystanders had watched these happenings with awe and trepidation, but until this point not uttering a sound, moving a muscle. Not interrupting the happenings of this powerful argument. Until the woman Aragorn had noticed upon the steps rushed into the throne room. Upon seeing her beloved king in pain, she ran to the king, only to be intercepted by Aragorn, who held her back. "Wait." He murmured into her ear, and she did, watching the events unfold anxiously.

Her nervousness turned to horror when the voice booming from the king was not his own, but Gandalf's enemy, Saruman. "If I go, Theoden dies."

In response, Gandalf flicked his staff at the king, throwing him back to the seat. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

But the king glared at him, "Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" The white wizard's power forced its way into the king as the king lunged at Gandalf. Theoden was once again pushed into the chair, but as a free man, no longer under the control of Saruman.

He slumped forward in his chair, weak, exhausted, but free. The woman who'd run into the room earlier escaped Aragorn's loosened hold and ran to him, catching him as he fell forwards out of his throne and helping him lean against the back of it.

His eyes cleared. His beard shortened, disappeared. His color returned, his teeth whitened, his hair darkened. Yellow and weak fingernails gained a healthy look, wrinkles smoothed. His gaze was confused until it settled on the woman, and a smile graced his face. "I know your face." The smile grew. "Eowyn… Eowyn." Eowyn's mouth lifted into a sweet smile even as tears fell from her eyes.

The king was free.

They'd freed the king.

He looked around, at the wizard before him. "Gandalf?"

Gandalf nodded at him. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

The evil they'd sensed earlier dispersed, and the heaviness in the air lightened.

The king stood, swept his gaze around the room, at his people, at his friends. "Dark have been my dreams of late." His eyes looked at his weakened hands, troubled.

Gandalf smiled encouragingly. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword."

The same guard who'd stopped them raced up with the sword ready. Theoden took it, his hands trembling. His fingers wrapped slowly around the hilt, remembering their once firm grip. He unsheathed the sword, held it so that the steel glowed in the light. He watched the metal glint a moment before his handle on the sword shifted to a tighter grip, and he glared at Grima's sniveling form on the floor. His advisor squirmed, tried to slip past Gimli, but the dwarf stood firm, his boot pressing the wind out of Grima's lungs.

Artemis had watched all this pass, wonderingly. But when the king turned his hard eyes on the pale man beneath Gimli's foot, her grip on her knife tightened in hanger. She realized it was still pressed to the man's throat when she felt the gulp reverberate up the blade to her fingers. She looked down at him, a flush creeping up her neck when she saw his terrified gaze watch the knife intently. She lifted the dagger from his flesh and offered a sheepish smile. "Next time, fight on my side." She rose, seeing no further reason for him to attack her.

Grima was thrown down the steps from the Hall, the king thundering down after him. He raised his sword to strike, but Aragorn ran forward to intercept the blow. "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." When Aragorn offered a hand to Grima, the man spat into it, scrambling away, pushing through the crowd with his frantic cries for them to clear a way.

Hama gave a great cheer, "Hail Theoden king!" before bowing, with the city and fellowship, before the king.

Theoden smiled, but when he turned to head back into the Hall, he glanced around questioningly. "Where is Theodred?"

When no one answered, he gazed at Eowyn. "Where is my son?" But he knew the answer when the streaked along her cheek.

It was evening. They'd mourned the death of a loved one, and rejoiced in the victory of their king. They'd danced, they'd laughed, they'd cried, they'd sung.

Artemis watched.

She had stood back, watched the others smile or frown or drink or eat or live.

She couldn't find it in herself to join them.

She hadn't known Theodred. She hadn't known anyone. This country was not her own, these people were not her own, this king was not hers.

And yet she did not wander away, she did not leave them to their fates, did not search for a way home.

But really, where could she go? What could she do? There were beasts here worse than any she'd come across, save some creations of the gods. There were disputes here more serious and far more deadly than those of her worshippers.

And there was always what the elf-witch had shown her. What that mirror had told her.

This was her place. These were the people she belonged with, for now. These were the people she would help.

Her eyes searched out the people she had come to know in this strange land. Had come to care about.

Her heart froze at that last thought, her breath hitched.

_No. I cannot become attached, I cannot allow myself to yearn less for home._

_I cannot think about the blonde man._

The blonde man. There was Gimli, whose humor surpassed that of even Apollo, that fool of a brother of hers. Gandalf, whose wisdom matched that of Athena's. Aragorn, whose loyalty and honor far surpassed that of any of the gods.

And then the blonde man. Legolas. The man who'd seen her bathe, heard her sing. Stolen her thoughts.

Her eyes swept the crowd for him, and amidst the curious glances from those partaking in the party, she found the steady blue eyes watching her. When their eyes met, she felt a flush creep upon her cheeks, a flush that was becoming familiar.

That could not be, she was Artemis. Celibate goddess, cold goddess. Lonely goddess.

_No!_ She shook her head free of these thoughts. _No! oh, what has gotten into me?_ She turned for cool air, to leave the crowd of strangers, to leave those blue eyes. To find solitude.

But what she found was despair as her eyes rose to find the stars.

Different stars, strange stars, not one constellation the same.

Artemis' heart weighted heavier than it ever had, even after that first night when she'd realized the stars were different. Somehow the thought was worse with the sound of music and laughter behind her.

And then the clearing of a throat behind her.

She jumped, still unused to his ability to approach her unawares, at his absolute silence. It unnerved her, and combined with her dark thoughts, angered her.

He watched her, warily, as if watching a frightened horse. That angered her even more.

"What?" Her tone was harsher than she'd anticipated, and her shoulders were entirely too tense for her liking. But they did not relax when she noticed this.

"I was wondering if you would like a dancing partner."

The question startled her. She'd been ready for an attack, and instead this reached her ears.

And with her surprise came nervousness, weakness, warmth. All feelings she wasn't accustomed to, wasn't ready for, and did not want in any way.

The warmth scared her more than any new experiences she'd had in the past few days.

"Don't be foolish." It was all she could say, all she could do to protect herself.

That unnerved her, far more than it should.

Artemis brushed past him and into the quarters she'd been shown to earlier. There she spent the night chewing on her lip and replaying her thoughts about Legolas until the sun rose again and sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

In Regards for Reviewers: I will gladly accept reviews. I have put years of stories, wandering thoughts, and English classes into this story and would love to hear all complements, criticisms, and helpful tips. If I have my myths crossed or events misplaced, by all means, inform me so that I may edit my mistakes. And I beg of you, leave your email address so that I may reply. I am told we are not supposed to respond in the next chapter and I intend to do so through email. I find it heartening when my reviews are acknowledged. 

A Note from the Author: I would like to apologize for the impressive delay of this update. I am now a full-time teacher and full-time student. Rare-time sleeper. But I've put off a few hours of shuteye to bring this to you. Please, I beg of you, review. Feel free to message me any time. I love to bounce ideas, devise plots, accept comments (hint hint).


	6. Belief

Disclaimer: I own nothing that the brilliant mind of J. R. R. Tolkien has ever put forth with pen, paper, or type writer. Nor do I intend to impose upon the astonishing masterpiece Peter Jackson so artfully created for the public eye.

Author's Note: I would like to apologize for the delay, and state that due to a logical conclusion, I am now going to write shorter chapters. This ensures that they will come out faster, because I really do feel guilty taking so long. But it's CRAZY going to school full time at night, and teaching full time during the day. And I'm trying to write a book. But I apologize, and I reassure you that I am not taking classes in the summer and chapters will be faster in coming.

Enjoy! And please, PLEASE review. If nothing else, it guilts me into updating. But really because I love getting them. Signing onto your email and finding reviews is…like… orgasmic.

Okok, go read. And please, if you have any comments or criticisms, don't hold back. Well ok, hold back a little on the criticisms.

Also, for anyone who reads Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, I have written a fanfiction based off of her trilogy, starting at the end of Eclipse.

* * *

Chapter Six

Artemis had stormed off, leaving Legolas alone on the terrace.

And there he remained, silent, contemplating.

He could have returned to the celebration, basked in a pint of stale ale, or even retired to his room.

But he did none of these; instead he stood in the night, gazing at the stars, and thought of the mysterious woman who'd swept past him, yet again.

If he had let himself admit such things, he'd know that in truth she'd possessed the majority of his thoughts since that day in the woods. That day he first set eyes on the strangest creature he'd ever seen.

He let himself admit this now, as he studied the stars. He hadn't really looked at the constellations in centuries, hadn't truly thought of them in longer.

But now he did. She'd mentioned the stars in passing, one night, during their travels. She'd said they were different from hers.

How could that be? How could the stars of one land differ from the stars of another?

In all the centuries he'd known, the stars had been a constant, unchangeable. Yet, when Boromir had passed, she'd spoken of putting him in the sky, much like the Valar had.

What manner of being was she?

He thought of the markings on her skin, the doe eyes that frightened, fascinated, and soothed at once. The fluid, deer-like grace with which she moved. Was she of the Valar? Was it possible? Did the gods send her to aid them in the war?

Yet she spoke not of the Valar.

She spoke of little, and certainly never to Legolas. But when she was calm and open, she spoke to Gimli, who, Legolas must confess, was the least intimidating of the companions. Legolas had often overheard their conversations, and what she spoke of had never before reached his ears in all the millennia he'd walked Middle Earth.

Could she, really, be a god, Valar or no?

It was nonsense. Wasn't it?

Legolas made his way to his room, to retire for the night.

But that one stray thought remained, dancing in the back of his mind.

* * *

The sun was rising, and Artemis watched the light grow with each passing minute. She hadn't slept at all that night, too many worries and thoughts dancing through her mind. Thoughts of home, worries of returning, thoughts of her family and friends and the war she'd stumbled upon in this strange land.

Thoughts of Legolas. But, more often, worries about the same man. If you could call him a man. He was unlike any man she'd ever met.

Though, truth be told, she'd met very few before.

She heard a bird call, and with it came the resolve to face the day.

Artemis turned from the window, gaze scanning the strange room, and attention leaving her musings. When her mind cleared of her thoughts, she realized she felt lighter. Stronger. Before, she'd been unable to hear to her fullest ability, but now the murmurings of the castle guards reached her ears. The colors were brighter, the reds of the curtains were richer, the white of the sheets was purer.

The whites of the sheets.

Artemis had been wearing the scant leather clothing for over a week now. In the presence of men. She'd avoided wishing for other clothing, because there was nothing she could do to remedy the situation; but here, in this room full of fabric, there was.

She walked towards the bed, and tore the thick coverlet from the mattress, revealing the sheet beneath. This she held up, eyeing the fabric and judging the size.

Stripping off her leather clothes, she moved to the basin and washed as well as she was able. Then wrapped the sheet about herself, creating a toga and feeling more at home. Her hair left to cascade down her back and the skirt of the toga was left loose enough to run, and high enough that it would not trail on the ground.

Feeling more comfortable, and modest, Artemis donned her quiver of silver arrows and her bow, and opened the door.

She'd expected the stares, she'd received them far too often the night before. And, truthfully, while at home the people knew of her as a deity and accepted her appearance, they'd avoided her as well. They'd stared and whispered and skirted around her when she approached. She'd never looked like those around her, there'd never been anyone like her before, and she doubted there ever would be.

Here, in this strange land, the people knew not of her godly status, knew not of her origins, her relations. To them she was strange, someone to be feared, or gawked at.

And now she was wrapped in bed linens.

Ah well, aside from the nymphs and her brother, Artemis had always been left alone. This was nothing new. So her chin held high, her shoulders back, Artemis made her way back to the Great Hall, where they'd rid the king of his possessor the day before.

The king was pacing, surrounded by the remains of the fellowship, and Eowyn. She knelt by two children who guzzled food as if it was their last meal.

All of them looked up when she entered, staring at her garb. One of the children let loose a giggle, before her older brother frowned at her and she looked ashamedly into her soup. Eowyn rushed forward.

"Oh, dear, I have dresses you can borrow. Come, when this matter is done, I'll show them to you."

Artemis stepped back from her, keeping a wary distance. "No, this is the clothing of my people."

Eowyn had opened her mouth to say more, but flinched away at her uncle's impatient tone. "Enough! We will not speak of such frivolous matters at a time like this. Orcs ride as we speak; Saruman gathers dark forces to attack at his will. We must plan."

Gandalf nodded, his face aged with worry. "I agree. We must fight."

The king looked amazedly at Gandalf. "Fight? Fight with whom? We have no soldiers, we have no army. We'd stand no chance if we fought here and now."

"No, that's why we must seek the riders. Eomir will fight for us." Gandalf gripped his staff, sure of his solution, yet unsure of the king.

For good reason. "Eomir? He is leagues away by now. The army marches on, there is no time. No, we will not fight. We will flee to Helm's Deep. And there we will be safe. Gather all that we can carry: food, blankets, water, supplies. All of it."

Artemis stood upon the steps of the castle, watching the villagers rush to pack. Children carried fabrics, food. Women carried children, tools. Men carried weapons, supplies. Anything they would need in the weeks to come. Helm's Deep, apparently, was a safe haven that's proved itself in past wars to be a sturdy fortress.

Artemis hoped, for the sake of these people, that that was the case now.

The townspeople of Rohan were gathering to march to the keep, the king standing before them atop a great white horse, speaking words of encouragement.

She jumped when she felt a presence behind her that had not been there a moment before. She turned around to see Legolas standing on the step above hers.

He was looking off to the distance, his eyes narrowed, watching something moving far away. Artemis followed his line of vision and spotted a flurry of white movement on the horizon.

Legolas spoke, knowing she'd spotted the horse rider. "Gandalf. He's left to find Eomir. He does not trust the safety of the keep."

Artemis's heart froze. In the short days she'd known him, she'd realized he was wise beyond his years. Indeed, far wiser than many of the gods, for all their centuries of existence.

"Then there is hope that he may succeed, and these people will live."

His eyes relaxed and she could feel his gaze on her. "Then you do not hold hope for Helm's Deep?"

Artemis shook her head. "I come from a land far different from yours, and stranger creatures still. Yet none show such evil and persistence as these 'orcs' in your land. I do not think that any wall could keep them out for long. I should not like to see that happen."

"Then you intend to defend them? To fight for the Men of Middle Earth with the fellowship?"

She glared up at them. "Or stand behind the men like some meek woman? Of course I'll fight. These people deserve better times than the ones I've encountered."

She turned from him and strode down the steps, stopping to scoop a child that had strayed from the crowd. Holding him at her hip, and her bow in her other hand, the goddess of the hunt and childbirth strode to the front of the people of Rohan, white fabric swishing about her ankles, molten gold streaks on her flesh lighting in the sun, and feathered curls cascading down her back to be fingered by a boy no older than two, his other thumb in his mouth.

Legolas could not help but admire the sight.


End file.
